Dragonball Kaigen
by darkprince410
Summary: The arrival of a new Saiya-jin proves beneficial as the Z Senshi are thrown into an epic war against new, unimaginable evil, and themselves
1. Default Chapter

Prologue  
  
12 years ago, His small form darted left and right through the hoards of changeling warriors, each one falling seconds after passing by the young saiya-jin. "You fools don't realize that we saiya-jins are the most powerful race of beings in the universe! I myself will demonstrate the full power of my people!" With that, the boy grinned and turned towards his assailants, his black gi starting to flap in the wind while he formed a deep blue aura about him. His grin slowly gave way to sharp pain as his hair stood on end, snapping the band around his ponytail apart, the strands of hair streaming into a bright golden color as he uncoiled his tail.  
  
"Shit......he's a suupaa saiya-jin!!!!", one of the changelings screamed, as he spun around and ran towards their nearby armored assault craft. The boy zanzokened in front of him and drilled his fist through the creature's stomach, the splash of blood on his face causing his rage to swell to unbelievable proportions until he became a torrent of death, his punches and kicks raining down on the helpless aliens, until nothing remained of them except the blood running off his hands.  
  
Turning to the sky, the boy let his aura fall from him, letting his billowing hair fall gently back to its raven form while sighing heavily. "Yet another planet that belonged to that bastard Furiiza now lies in ruins. If only I could meet this Kakarotto who killed him, maybe we could recreate the empire that once reigned supreme throughout the universe. Till then, I guess I'll find solace killing off his former minions. 


	2. Impossible! Failure of the Suupaa Saiyaj...

Chapter 1  
"Impossible, failure of the suupaa saiya-jin 3?"  
  
Present day, "Kakarotto, let me handle this freak of nature for once. You always come in at just the right second to take all the glory, so give me the satisfaction of actually saving this planet", the saiya-jin prince grinned as he stood beside his longtime rival, who acknowledged him with a nod and a rather large smirk.  
  
"Ok Bejiita, I'll let you fight him, though I suggest you don't play around like you always do. His ki is abnormally high for anything natural in this universe, but then again, Seru and Buu were much the same way.", Gokuu stated, stepping away while Bejiita widened his stance, throwing his arms to his side as a white surge of flame rolled about his body, doubling in intensity as he let loose a scream that enveloped the entire heavens.  
  
"Very impressive, young prince. Your father would be proud if he weren't already dead", the figure before the Z Senshi hissed, his large frame completely enshrouded in a tattered black robe, his face completely hidden beneath its robe.  
  
"If it were a few years ago, I'd actually wonder how you knew my father, but I've accepted his evil and have locked his memories deep in my mind. You're a damned idiot if you think you could cause me to back down from this fight!", Bejiita shouted back, his black hair splintering into golden spikes as he surpassed his suupaa saiya-jin form. Suddenly, as he reached the pinnacle of power for suupaa saiya-jin two, the ground began to tremble violently, his form now completely encased in a sheath of light.  
  
After a few seconds passed, the dome of luminescent light falling away from him, revealing what he had once considered impossible, the full ferocity of suupaa saiya-jin three. His hair extended well down to the base of his spine, making the extension of his eyebrow ridges very apparent, as well as the absence of any eyebrows at all.  
  
"My my Bejiita, your power is impressive, but I doubt that even this transformation will be enough to stop me.", the creature mumbled, gesturing for his opponent to attack, which the prince hardly hesitated to reply to.  
  
A stream of light came across the beast's face, followed by Bejiita's fist impacting deep into his cheek, the force so strong that the figure was hurled into the side of a nearby cliff face. The royal saiya-jin quickly darted in front of him and drove both his boots into his stomach, sending him as if a projectile through the mountain and out the other side. "Just a few seconds ago you were preaching that my strength is nothing compared to yours, and now you can barely stay on your feet, let alone throw a punch. You disgust me!", Bejiita yelled, as he slowly landed beside the injured behemoth.  
  
Without warning, the creature pushed himself into the air and threw his huge fist square into his jaw, followed instantly by a large crimson ki blast, which hurled the prince into the air. Before he could regain his position, Bejiita was suddenly struck from behind with a double axe handle blow, his back taking the brunt of the hit.  
  
"As a masterful tactician Bejiita, you should have realized that someone who has a weaker battle power than the opponent he challenged will always have a reason to boast his superiority. My ability to transmutate every cell in my body to supply myself with more power than my enemy is what I am using right now. As of right now I am twice as fast and strong as you are, and far more pissed than you could even imagine.", the monstrosity bellowed.  
  
"You must think of me as a fool! Your battle power hasn't risen at all since you first showed yourself! Just because you were lucky to actually land a punch, and then blast me, doesn't mean that you can boast that your abilities have improved at all", Bejiita laughed, smoke rolling off his scorched gi as he lifted his arm perpendicular to his body, the palm aimed directly towards the creature while a bright yellow ki orb formed in front of it.  
  
Several seconds passed, the size of the energy sphere now as large as the saiya-jin prince before he shouted, "May your soul reside in HELL!!!! Biku Ban Attack!!!!" Bejiita released the blast with such a force that the recoil sent him skidding several feet across the dirt, but the explosion that ensued threw him back towards where the Z Senshi stood. A brilliant red fireball tore through the atmosphere, accompanied by several haloes of smoke around a darker central column.  
  
As the ground slowly ceased its abrupt quaking, Pikkoro stooped down and lifted the prince back up to his feet, only to be thanked by a grim scowl and a raised middle finger. "Kakarotto, it appears that my methods, although a bit too straightforward, does work just as well as yours do!"  
  
"Think again you little bastard", came a voice from deep within the pillar of smoke, suddenly blowing away to reveal the creature completely unharmed, short for the robe that draped over his body was reduced to shreds. His body was a dark gray in color, etched considerably with tattoos of kanji symbols, which pulsated with a bizarre light every time he inhaled and exhaled.  
  
His hairless head was framed by four prominent horns, two of which jutted from the top of his skull to a length of almost three feet and completely swept back. The other two originated from his jawbones, arched forward as if the tusks of an elephant. The beast's left eye was completely grown over, as a result of the injury that left a five-inch scar from the bottom of his jaw to just short of his one horn.  
  
"That's impossible! I channeled enough of my ki into that blast to destroy this entire solar system five times over!", Bejiita screamed, reforming the bright golden ki flames about his body as he fell into a fighting stance, the same one he used when under the Ma-jin spell.  
  
"I already told you young prince, my power has increased far beyond yours. Even if your friend Kakarotto were to jump into the fray, he'd only serve to be another testament of my power, as like you, his power is dwarfed several times by my own!"  
  
"What would you say if I tried then?", came a powerful cry from the clouds, as suddenly Gohan, clad in his father's gi, tore through the heavens and landed his boot across the beast's shoulder, the tremendous force from the impact causing his knees to buckle as he fell to the ground. Not giving him the chance to get to his feet, the saiya-jin hybrid flew forward and cracked his fist repeatedly on the monstrosity's face, each blow sending out shockwaves that tore loose large portions of the earth. 


	3. Advent of the Suupaa Saiyajin 4! The You...

Chapter 2  
"Advent of Suupaa Saiya-jin 4?! The young saiya-jin appears"  
  
Quickly somersaulting away from an oncoming fist, the creature was suddenly doubled over in pain as Gohan, completely energized in his Chao form, twisted around at the waist before cracking the side of his boot against his opponent's jaw. Collapsing to the ground, his face deep within a pool of blood, the monstrosity slowly pushed up with his left hand and began to chortle softly to himself, slowly intensifying to a full-bellied roar, his tattoos now pulsating with light.  
  
"Poor pathetic Gohan, if you had realized the exact reason why Bejiita is now awestruck at my power and is now on his knees trembling, you'd also realize that the assault you launched on me has now escalated my own power to well beyond that of anything witnessed on this planet before!!!"  
  
Gokuu calmly strode in between the slightly battered creature and his son and said, "I know that you've become stronger than my son, who even at my maximum power I'm nothing compared to, but no matter what, I won't stop fighting!!!!" Suddenly, his sound black hair splintered into golden strands, which instantly extended to incredible lengths as he dashed towards his opponent, his fist uselessly slamming into the beast's chest before pulling it away. Gohan continued with his father's attack, unleashing a dreadful tornado kick to his neck, barely making him budge at all. Both orange clad warriors became disembodied blurs, streams of bright light swirling about the creature, beating frantically on his hulking form, but to no avail.  
  
The beast threw his arms outward and slammed them into the saiya- jins' chests, a stream of blood rushing from their gaped mouths while he elbowed Gohan to the ground. Charging forward as Gokuu's weakened form slowly fell towards earth, he threw his hand in front of him and unleashed a dreadful surge of ki, enveloping the warrior in a pool of chaos.  
  
Instantly rebounding to his feet, Gohan quickly charged towards the beast again, wildly throwing blow after blow against the thick hide, but was dispatched rather effortlessly with a fist to the stomach. As he calmly made his way towards the young warrior, the one whom had proven his strength to be far greater than that of his own father's or the saiya-jin prince's, the beast was suddenly thrown off his feet by a violent explosion that tore across his back.  
  
"It seems that scouring the universe has led me to this planet, only to find what I've been searching for is nothing more than a weakling who uses the power of his opponents to overcome them!", a solemn voice echoed from behind him, his eyes shifting around to lock on a figure standing motionless on a cliff, his raven black hair and gi blowing calmly in the wind as he dropped his right hand to his side. "However, I've noticed that in order for you to successfully increase your strength to well above that of your opponent, you must maintain physical contact with them for a period of 5 seconds. I will not make the mistake in allowing you to make physical contact with me for that amount of time!"  
  
"Well boy, you certainly have figured out the source of my strength. Nevertheless, your ki is extremely weak compared to mine already, which means that even if I don't increase my power in relation to yours, I have already secured victory! Why don't you come down here so we can talk face to face!"  
  
Suddenly, the figure on the cliff appeared in front of the beast, cracking his fist solidly against its jaw before jumping out of the way of a wayward kick. "How the hell did you do that?!!", the creature screamed, stumbling backward while holding the side of his face tenderly with his right hand.  
  
"You blinked, and when it comes to my speed, blinking will be your undoing!", the warrior mumbled, his tail wrapped tightly around his waist as he turned towards the ebony fighter. "What's wrong? I thought you wanted to talk to me face to face? Maybe because you're so tall, I can't see you square in the face. Hmmmmm... I know!"  
  
With that, the saiya-jin snapped his foot forward and cracked it solidly against the back of the beast's knee, causing him to collapse to the ground, screeching out words in some bizarre language as he clutched his battered leg. "You bastard!!! I will destroy you, along with this entire damn planet!" Shaking his head while holding his hands over his ears, the warrior shouted, "Will you shut up?!!!", driving his foot solidly into the monster's stomach again and again.  
  
Kneeling down as he stared at the bleeding form at his feet, the young saiya-jin wrapped the fingers of his right hand tightly around one of the horn-like protrusions from the beast's head, lifting his battered face up to eye level as he lifted his other hand to a resting place on the creature's stomach, channeling a large portion of latent energy from the air into the palm.  
  
"You simple minded fool!!!!", the monstrosity screamed, quickly breaking free of his adversary's grasp before swinging his colossal leg around, cracking it solidly against the boy's jaw. "I can't believe that you fell for that show of weakness on my part. And as a result of your stupidity, you've allowed me to increase my strength ten times that of your own. Now I am truly invincible!!!!!"  
  
"If that were the case, wouldn't that kick have actually hurt me?", the saiya-jin grinned, spitting out a mixture of blood and saliva as he paced slowly towards the bewildered monster.  
  
"How...how is this possible?!"  
  
"My blows were never fueled by my strength, but through the incredible amounts of training I've undergone to focus the strength I am using to maximize the possible damage. You see, the modified scouter that I wear as a contact lens not only gives me a full readout of your battle power, but it also analyzes your physiological structure, and pinpoints the exact points on your body were full damage can be delivered. Oh, and this is the funny part. While you were fighting me with roughly a battle power of around six billion, I've been fighting you at a thousandth of that. Would you like to see how well you fair against my maximum power?!"  
  
Slowly pacing away from the beast, the saiya-jin quickly spun on his heel to face his adversary, widening his stance considerably as he brought his elbows swiftly to his side. A low hiss escaped his mouth as a deep blue ki aura formed about him, growing in intensity and size at the same exponential rate as the tremors beneath his feet.  
  
"Bejiita, look!" Gokuu muttered, falling out of suupaa saiya-jin 3 while lifting the weakened form of his son off the ground, staring in disbelief as the unknown warrior erupted into a torrent of flames, his very body becoming a lightning rod to the fury of the heavens above him.  
  
"Impossible!!! Kakarotto, that boy's a saiya-jin!!!", the prince shouted, his words barely audible through the deafening screams of the youth, his ebony hair splintering into a mass of yellow spikes, the cloth about his ponytail giving way to the transformation. Barely allowing himself a second to regain his breath after completing the initial conversion, the saiya-jin slowly rose into the air, lifting his head towards the heavens as his muscles bulged out considerably before subsiding again, his yellow hair splintering again and becoming far more rigid as his metamorphosis into suupaa saiya-jin 2 ended.  
  
"Quite an impressive display boy!!! However, you fail to notice that those two saiya-jins were in a form above that, and they still amounted to nothing compared to me. Once I come in contact with you, I will have sufficient power to obliterate you, and then defeat those without worry."  
  
The saiya-jin dropped quickly to the ground, lifting his hand in a gesture to wait as a narrow smirk formed. "You take me as a fool. Those two, the full-blooded saiya-jins, were battling at suupaa saiya-jin 3, which although powerful, is very hard to sustain for longer than twenty minutes. However, I have found another form beyond it, a suupaa saiya-jin 4!!!!"  
  
"WHAT?!!!", Bejiita shouted.  
  
"A suupaa saiya-jin 4?!!!", Gokuu and Gohan both exclaimed simultaneously.  
  
Instantly, the boy's body was surrounded by a thick bubble of pure ki energy, which despite the monstrosity's efforts, could not be penetrated by an external force. Through the luminous sphere, his form could be made out, his muscles growing in size as his hair extended down the base of his tail before receding back to the middle of his back. Grinning, the saiya-jin threw his hands forward, watching as the ki wall withdrew into him again.  
  
As he absorbed the energy about him, the warrior's body was buffeted right and left by the enormous surges of energy dancing within him, slowly increasing as he rose off the ground, the pain swirling about from the inside suddenly released in an earth shattering scream that echoed across the battlefield, subsiding infrequently whilst pushing the dormant power within him to the surface.  
  
"That bastard! If he tries to keep this up, he'll end up destroying himself and this planet in the process!!!", the saiya-jin prince shouted, his hands clasped firmly over his ears, trying desperately to keep out the shrill cries of the youth.  
  
"No, I have a feeling that this boy has even more control of his saiya-jin powers than we do. Be prepared though, if the transformation is taking such a toll on his body as is, completing it may be too difficult for him to handle!!", Gokuu quickly responded.  
  
Turning towards the hero of Earth, the young saiya-jin grinned through his pain, returning instantly to the task at hand. Letting loose one final scream, he threw his arms outward, forming a giant shockwave that lobbed his opponent to the ground as he completed the change.  
  
"Wha....what are you?!!!", the beast screamed as he struggled to get to his feet.  
  
Hovering above the crater formed by the shockwave he released, the saiya-jin stared callously down at the monstrosity through his turquoise eyes, ignoring the spikes of silver and gold hair whipping in front of his face as he coiled his tail about his waist. "I believe we already established what I am and my purpose here. I am known as Kejota, and I will destroy you!" 


	4. Kejota's Explanation the Saiyajin's Past...

Chapter 3  
"Kejota's Explanation; the Saiya-jin's Past Revealed"  
  
Before those words reached the creature's ear, Kejota flew forward, unleashing a volley of blows that appeared simply as streams of light to Gokuu and Bejiita. The expressionless stare on the boy's face, amplified by the crimson markings along his lower eyelids, gave way to a look of joy as he felt the beast's strength waning with each strike upon its hide.  
  
"Unbelievable! This Suupaa Saiya-jin 4 seems to be stronger than Gohan!", Pikkoro exclaimed, avoiding a spray of rocks jettisoned from another shockwave.  
  
"DODONPA!!", Tenshinhan screamed, the ki beam lanced from his index finger into the boulder hurtling towards he and Chiaotzu. "I can't believe that we've never sensed this guy before. His ki output is almost inconceivable! Let's just hope that he doesn't decide to come after us next; we'd stand no chance against him!"  
  
Kejota quickly somersaulted away from a half-hearted punch thrown at him, bringing his knee into his adversary's face so violently that the creature nearly doubled over backward as the force of the blow propelled him through a mountain. Lifting his hand skyward, the youthful saiya-jin engulfed himself in a rapidly pulsating golden aura, concentrating the latent ki within the air into the area above his palm until a ruby-colored ki sphere formed.  
  
Moving the volatile energy to where his hand faced the beast, Kejota's arm suddenly began trembling under the incredible duress exerted to keep the orb stable, every muscle quaking with agony as surge after surge of his own ki poured into the every expanding attack.  
  
"Hold witness to my ultimate technique, Gairetsu Taklema-ken!", the saiya-jin screamed, the side of the orb facing the monster instantly formed a fissure, causing all the energy sealed within it to rush outward, absorbing all air molecules within the area to form a sheath of anti- oxygen. Gripped within the holds of the ethereal stream, the creature was able to do little more than stare as the blast spiraled about his body, the outer column about it causing the oxygen within to explode, violently tearing at his insides as he collapsed to the ground. After causing another series of explosions, the Taklema-ken shot skyward before quickly cascading down, striking his form with the violent force of a supernova.  
  
Gokuu, instantly realizing the intensifying dome of flame moving towards them, dashed towards Bejiita and Gohan, grabbing hold of them before turning towards Tenshinhan and the others. "Damn it, I can't get all of you out of here in time with my Shunken Idou!!!", he screamed, turning back as the blast continued to move closer.  
  
"Allow me to assist then!", Kejota exclaimed, sprinting by the fleeing Z Senshi with his left hand extended towards them. Glancing quickly at Gokuu, "You're not the only one who's been to Yadrotto-sei, Kakarotto. With both of us here, we can get them out quickly enough. Hurry, grab hold!"  
  
Kuririn and Yamucha clenched hold of his arm tightly as Chiaotzu threw himself onto Tenshinhan's back, who was already firmly grasping Gokuu's shoulder. Both saiya-jins demolecularized milliseconds before the dome lost all stability, releasing a dreadful detonation that dwarfed Bejiita's Biku Ban Attack by several fold.  
  
Several minutes later,  
  
"So let me get this straight. Your father was General Seloori, second only to my father as a member of the saiya-jin elite?", Bejiita inquired out of bewilderment as he stared at Kejota, the gaze returned with the same fire that burned within him so long ago. The wind instantly picked up as those words left the prince's mouth, sweeping gently across the thick grass, imbued with the richest hues of jade.  
  
"Yes, my father was Seloori, and unfortunately, not even someone as prestigious and revered as he can get our people to believe that anyone, especially Furiiza, could threaten them."  
  
"Your father knew about the attack on Bejiita-sei? Kaiou-sama acted like only my father knew about it, but then again, his information has never been the most accurate!", Gokuu smirked, leaning on a nearby boulder as he watched the boy continue with his story.  
  
Glancing quickly over to Kakarotto, Kejota nodded and replied, "My father learned about the attack prior to Bardock learning of it, and by a far different means. I don't know how your father did learn of it Kakarotto, but my father when finishing up the removal of troops from the most recent of planets that he had conquered, he found a transmitter that Furiiza's lieutenant, Zarbon, had dropped after he had inspected the overly thorough job that my father was famous for. Several months later, a few days prior to the actual destruction of Bejiita-sei, Seloori picked up a transmission meant for Zarbon that stated the time and day that Furiiza planned to launch the attack. Even with the transmitter, my father's words fell on deaf ears as he brought this information to the saiya-jin council, and more importantly, to your father, Bejiita Daiou. Knowing that he couldn't rally support for an army to intercept Furiiza's ship, my father decided to flee Bejiita-sei with my mother, which they did well before the planet was destroyed. They don't know what planet they had landed on, but the gravity was twice that of their home planet, which didn't seem to bother my father as it did my mother for the first months. However, their landing on the planet caused the indigenous species, a race of lizard-like men known as the Hyzalkuda, to constantly attempt to attack them. The Hyzalkuda were absolute monsters, three meters tall at least, each one of them driven by an insatiable craving for death. My father fought valiantly for several years against the demons, his own lust for battle and the benefit of a night sky always dotted by a full moon giving him an advantage as he swept thousands of them out of existence each day. Eventually, he managed to destroy their entire society, gaining a new ability as a result of the decade old conflict. It seems that when the full moon is almost always present at night, the body's desire to go Oozaru lessens, until my father no longer transformed immediately, but summoned the form at will, and likewise grow stronger physically using the Bruit waves he was constantly being bombarded with."  
  
"That would explain your ability to transform into a Suupaa saiya-jin while still retaining your tail. I was under the impression that if one were to try to go Suupaa saiya-jin with their tail, they would transform into a powerful Oozaru like state", Bejiita murmured as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Continue, I want to learn more about this new level of Suupaa saiya-jin you have."  
  
"Well, I'm getting to the part that might shed some light on the matter. It seems that my parents' genetic change was passed down to me when I was conceived, but with an added effect that neither of them would have realized. Somehow, I completely lost the ability to transform into the Oozaru despite having my tail, in the process permanently gaining the strength that the Oozaru form would have allowed me to achieve. I don't know when it happened, sometime around the age of four I think, but something in me snapped, a deepening rage swelled within me, like some form of uncontrollable madness. My father had to transform into his Oozaru state just to hold me down long enough for any form of rational thought to return. He thought I had transformed into the Legendary Suupaa Saiya-jin form, but I found that what I had reached was like a half way point between base form and Suupaa Saiya-jin, what I call Jun Suupaa Saiya-jin."  
  
Stepping forward from his previously motionless, almost statue like, stance, Pikkoro exclaimed, "Then I Bejiita underwent a similar transformation on Nameksei during our battle with Furiiza after Dende healed him. He was absolutely convinced that he was a Suupaa Saiya-jin, as did the rest of us. Hell, even Furiiza was bewildered by the state of power that he was in, but with Gokuu's true transformation happening soon after, we realized he was wrong."  
  
"I remember that, Bejiita grew almost insane when he powered up, and his aura was even a brighter gold than when we watched him transform to defeat Juukyuugou. His strength, speed, even his senses had been amplified considerably when he transformed in front of Furiiza. It does sound similar to this Jun Suupaa Saiya-jin state you transformed into", Gohan said, groaning in pain soon after trying to stumble to his feet, his bruised and battered body straining as he managed to regain his balance. 


End file.
